


Love comes after jealousy

by Chen1e (Kageboke)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Jealousy, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageboke/pseuds/Chen1e
Summary: Mark lee +Jealousy= ???(Contains smut so what do you expect){also this is my first time writing smut, don't be harsh on me}





	Love comes after jealousy

Rolling out of bed, going straight to your bathroom as you sent your boyfriend, Mark, a good morning text. Which to he replied a couple seconds later. 'Hey bub, good morning <3 Have you eaten breakfast yet? If not, stop by the dorms, Doyoung's making us breakfast' you smile and replied 'Sure love, I'll be right there in 10 mkay?' 

You put your phone down as you picked your outfit out, after picking your outfit, you took your keys and phone and you went out you apartment building. Since the dorms were pretty close to where your apartments were, you just walked. "Y/N?" You heard someone yell, you looked behind you, Doyoung jogging up to you. "Hey doyoungie" "Hey, you heading to the dorms too?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, What'd you get?" You said, pointing at the plastic bag he was holding. "Oh you know, junk food" he answered, you nodded, noticing that the you arrived already, "Let's continue inside?" He asked, "Sure" you said, ringing the doorbell. You heard laughter and some occasional shouts, and then foot shuffling, opening the door, revealing Taeyong. "Hey guys, come in" he said, making way for the both of you.

"Wow gee thanks Taeyong, it's not like I live here" Doyoung sarcastic said, "Hey watch it" Taeyong playfully said, to which Doyoung responded with sticking out his tongue, "As I was saying Y/N, the dreamies would not stop asking me to get them these.. junk food, so unhealthy" he sighed. "As if you don't enjoy chips and soda yourself Doyoung" you mutter.

"Yes, but from time to time only, the dreamies have it like.. everyday!" He dramatically said, "Anyways I'll see you later, gotta do something in my room" he said walking away. "Hey babe" Mark says as he puts his arm around your waist, giving you a peck on the cheek after. "Hey Markie, is the movie ready?" You asked, taking out the things Doyoung bought, he eyes the plastic bag. 

"Did you buy these?" He picks up a lays bag, "Nope, Doyoungie did, I saw him walking down the street so I walked with him here" you said, as you started to walk towards the living room, holding the snacks and pop, "Hey Markie, can you help and bring the other ones here?" You asked. He took the leftovers and walked over to you, "Just out it over there" you tell him, pointing at the coffee table next to Jisung. 

Then you heard a door open behind you, looking behind, you saw Doyoung, freshened up, he changed into some gray sweats and a baby blue crew neck sweater, he had his glasses and retainers on, he was looking rather boyfriend material. "Hey, is the movie starting yet? Oh you arranged the junk food, perfect" he said as he smiles at you, a particular gaze looking at the both of you. 

"Yeah, I decided to help since you did buy these straight from your wallet" you chuckled, "Well if it's what the dreamies want to make me their favorite Hyung then so be it" he sighed, "Speaking of the dreamies, where is Jeno and Chenle?" He eyed the whole living room, no sign of the two boys. "They're still in their shared room" Jisung said, quite bitterly. "No need to be jealous Jisungie, I'm sure Chenle and Jeno are just talking" you reassured the teen, he just nodded.

"Alright, we'll just start the movie for a little bit and then call the two if they aren't here yet" Jaehyun said, already seated himself between Taeyong and Winwin. "Shall we sit?" Doyoung said, "Sure" sitting on the other long couches. Doyoung sitting on your left and Mark came right after you sat, he sat on the right of yours. He had a blanket thrown around the both of you as he opened a big bag of chips.

"My favorite, thanks Markie" you said as you started to munching. Doyoung reached over and took some, "Funny thing, I haven't eaten these chips before.." he said, putting in inside. "They're really good, you have good taste Y/N" he praised you. "Ahh, it's nothing, it's actually Mark's favourite, I just kinda loved it too" you said.

"We're here!!" Chenle screeched, "Quiet down, I kinda don't wanna be deaf at a young age" Jisung said, patting the seat beside him "Now sit down with me" he demanded, Chenle sits down beside Jisung as Jeno sits between Jaemin and Renjun.

Doyoung goes to reach for a second time, Mark pulls the bag away, you playfully slap him on the arm "Tch, Mark lee, learn how to share". He just played it off as being playful and only wanted to tease Doyoung, then giving the whole bag to Doyoung. "Yeah right Mark Lee, I know your face when yo-" he covered your mouth before completing your sentence. 

"Shh babe, the movie's starting" he said, putting his head on your shoulder. "Uh,you guys, this isn't a horror movie right?" Chenle asks, "Sorry Chenle, you missed the voting" Taeyong said, making Lele sigh, "Don't worry, I'm here" Jisung comforted Lele. 

"You want some?" Doyoung offers, "Oh would I?" You took a hand full, making Mark glare at Doyoung, Mark instinctively put his arm around your shoulders, as he felt himself relax with ease. "You're not scared Y/N?" Doyoung asked. "Hmm, not really, I know it's all fake, but the jumpscares are the one I'm worried about, my heart it weak" you said. 

"Ahh, I get it. Don't worry, I'm here" saying exactly what Jisung said, "Hey that's my line!" Jisung said, how'd he hear when he's at the other side of the room? 'Its my line too' Mark said to himself, his body starting to tense up again, his head rising up. "Yeah love, I'm here too" he said, "I know Markie, thanks" you said pecking his lips, he felt his body soften, laying his head back down again. 

"How about you don't worry Mark, you seem tense" you teased, "I'm alright Y/N" he said. "Hey Doyoung, have you watched this movie?" You asked, "Uh I-" Doyoung got cut off by your boyfriend, "I have" he mumbled, loud enough for you to hear. "Is your name Doyoung?" You asked, playfully. He didn't seem to get the memo, Doyoung snickering beside you, knowing that Mark was getting jelly.

"Hey 'Doyoung' are there any jumpscares this movie?" You teased Mark, he obviously didn't find it funny as he was biting his bottom lip, something he does when he's upset or mad about something. "Y/N stop, you'll get 'Doyoung' mad" The real Doyoung decided to go with your plan. You stifled a laugh as you lightly slapped Doyoung's arm, making him suppress a laugh himself. 

He gives you both a glare and stands up, heading to his room, "Ahh Mark Lee, where you going?" Haechan groaned. Taeyong paused the movie, "Did something happen Y/N?" He asked. "Just playful banter Tae" Doyoung chimed in. "Well, he obviously doesn't see it as playful, better go check on your boyfie~" Haechan teased, "Alright alright, I'll go" you stood up, stepping over the member's bodies sprawled across the floor.

"Just don't be too loud" Johnny commented, "There's kids here" Ten added. "Oh hush both of you" Taeyong said, playing the movie. You walked towards the hallway to where Mark's room is, his door slightly ajar. "Mark?" You said, slowly opening the door. He was laying face down on his bed, "Go away, go back to Doyoung" he said, though his words were muffled, "Baby, you know we were just joking" you said, sitting down on his bed, stroking his back. 

He rolls on his back, and sits up, "It wasn't funny, I was just- just.." he stutters, trying to find an excuse. "Jealous?" You ask, "N-no! Why would I-I be jealous" he mumbles, "Because you were biting you lip, something you do when you're mad.. Sorry I made you feel that way, how can I make up for it?" You asked, hovering over his crotch. He crashes his lips with yours, tongue fighting for dominance. Pulling away to catching your breath, he proceeds to kiss your neck, making sure to leave Love bites along the way, "You'll look so pretty and purple after this" he said, kissing the hickey he just made. Pulling away from your neck, he looks at you. 

His eyes darkened, "Lock the door babe" he said, his tone sounding serious all of the sudden. You stood up, walking to the door and locking it, "What next?" You asked, "Come over here and lay across my lap, my princess needs a lesson" he said, tapping his thighs, you bite your lips in anticipation, quickly moving over to him. Laying across his lap, "How many spanks my love?" He asks, "H-how ever you want" you said.

"Mm, that's what I thought.. how about 10? 15? You choose darling" he said as he started to pull your shorts down, revealing your white lace panties, he starts to kneed your ass, gently. "Fi-fifteen" you stuttered. "Alright" he replies, taking off your underwear. His hand smacks your ass, "Start counting love" "O-one" you whimper. "What was that? I think we need to start over again, I didn't hear you" he said, smacking you once again "One!" You yelped, "Keep it at that volume" he commands.

Each spank, making you jolt upwards, you ass, pretty and red, Mark surely spanked you hard enough for hand marks to appear and last for at least days. "F-fourteen!" Smack! "Fifteen!" You yelped, finally done. "Good girl, how about a reward? Or maybe you want more? Treat you like the slut you were, whoring around with Doyoung, wearing these short shorts, prancing around making sure he sees your panties huh?" He asks.

"N-no.." you replied, he makes you stand up, "Strip" he said, you began to take off your oversized sweater, that clearly wasn't yours, it was one of Mark's. "Come here" he pats his thighs, you say of his thighs facing him. You were now straddling him only with a bra on. He takes removes your bra, throwing it aside, cupping your right breast, massaging it while looking you in the eyes.

Then dips to suck on your left, while still massaging the right. "M-Mark.." you whined, you grinded on his thigh, "I wa-want to feel you.. inside" you whimpered. "After you went and made me jealous baby?" He said, sneaking his hand to your ass, giving it a squeeze. "I-I'll be a good girl from now on, j-just put your dick in please" you begged, still grinding on his thighs for friction.

"Beg better princess, and maybe I'll fuck you" he hummed, as he turns your around, placing you down on his bed. He stands up, towering over you, taking his sweater and shirt off, then undoes his belt, but not taking his pants off. "Mark.." You whined, looking erotic. "I thought I said to beg?" He said, you pouted as you went on your knees, "Mark please fuck me, fuck me until I can't remember anyone else's name but yours" you said, in the most desperate voice you have.

He looks at you with half-lidded eyes, and pushes you back on the bed. "Alright baby, you've been a good girl, I'll grant your wish" he said, giving you a hot and passionate kiss, not even noticing that his pants and boxers are gone. While having your makeout session, he slips two finger in your core, curling and scissoring them, "You're so fucking wet princess, you that desperate to be fucked?" He teased. 

"Only by you Mark" you said, breathless. "You're about to come? I'm only using my hands right now babe, not the real deal yet" he said, lightly chuckling. You tried to push his fingers in more, he puts his thumb on your clit, rapidly rubbing it, making it swollen. "Shit, Mark!" You gasped. "Careful babe, Doyoung might hear you, or do you want him to?" His other hand pinching your nipple. "M-Mark" you stuttered, pleasured by only his hands, "Tell me darling, who's fucking you with only his hands?" He whispered in your ears.

Adding another finger in and going faster. "You.." you whispered, "I don't think he can hear you" he said, stopping and taking his fingers out. "Mark!" You yelled out, missing his fingers inside you, but he quickly replaced it with his cock. You gasped loudly, you were pretty sure the member's outside could hear you. "Mhmm, Mark please!" You begged, shameless.

You heard the movie, they turned the volume up a lot, maybe to block out the sinful sounds you were making. "Hmm, you feel so warm love" Mark said, enjoying the warmth of the walls of your core. "F-faster!" You said, clawing his back, your legs pulling him in close. "So fucking t-tight" he comments as he pounds you harder on the mattress. He flips you to a new position, now on your back, he places your legs over his shoulders, fucking you harder and deeper than before.

Skin slapping and moans filling up the room, You muffle your moans, not wanting the member's to feel uncomfortable, as if they weren't already, Mark takes your hand off, "Let them hear your beautiful moans Y/N, let them hear who's pleasuring you" he growled. You squeaked, "M-Mark.. I'm g-gonna come" you breathlessly say, "Not yet babe, tell me why a slut like you should come all over my cock?" He whispers, your mind hazy from all the pleasure he was giving you.

"Answer me angel, do you want to come? Should I fill you up with my cum? Be my personal cumdump? You'll looks so good swollen with my kid" he said, you never thought Mark would have a breeding kink. "M-Mark don't say those kinds of stuff" you hid your face with your hands. "Fuck, I'm close" he said, speeding up his thrusts, "If you wanna come babe, then come all over my dick" he said, as he said that, you released all your juices on his cock, "Mark.." you moaned his name out knowing that it'll get him to come as well.

He shoots his seed inside of you, hot cum shooting inside you. He rode his orgasm out, still chasing his breath, "Sorry babe, I guess I just got a little jealous" he said, taking his cock out of you, and picking up one of his boxers. "I'll clean you up" he went inside the bathroom, coming out with a warm wet towel, "Spread your legs baby". He wiped the oozing cum off, "Thanks, I need major cuddles after your little jealous act, we didn't get to watch the movie" you pouted, "Maybe I'll just ask Doyoung about it later" you teased.

"Don't start it again love" Mark finished, he puts everything back as he joins you in bed, throwing his duvet on the both of you, pulling you close to him. "I love you" he whispered kissing your forehead, "I love you too my jealous baby" you said snuggling closer to him.


End file.
